


Tide Over

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's answer to prove that he's the 'real one'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide Over

**Author's Note:**

> With this, I'm done with all the Makoto ships for this series! Stay tuned for other ships from next week onwards :D

_How do you know that you're the real one?_

In the depths of the night, Makoto actually thought of an answer to this. The Ganmeizers thought they knew all about him and he was going to prove these false Gods wrong.

It was either do or die. When he next met another him, he first transformed and fought as always. The confrontation inevitably ended in a kick…at the point when the impact was going to hit, he detransformed to wrap his arms and bring his body close to the other him. Not in a chokehold, but in a hug.

Makoto shut his eyes and visualized how he practiced before leaving the temple. He first hugged Kanon and then Alain. He practically had to drag a disbelieving Alain towards him.

"Makoto, this isn't like you," Alain mumbled, but embracing Makoto anyway.

"I'm me and I can do what I want," Makoto pointed out.

Alain relaxed and hugged him tighter, seemingly having heard the smile in Makoto's voice.

Takeru didn't need an explanation for Makoto's logic and readily gave him a big hug. Next was Onari, crying about how Makoto has grown, followed by Akari. She patted him on the back and wished him 'good luck' when he brought her close. Since Shibuya and Narita were also his precious friends, Makoto hugged them as well. 

All the while, he did not miss Kanon quietly smiling and cheering as she watched him give each hug.

The power of this recent memory lent strength to Makoto's hug and shattered the transformation of the other him. The other him — Specter — was not completely disarmed and resisted against his embrace. Makoto refused to let go, summoning up all of his love for Kanon, his friends and himself.

"This is what the real me wants," Makoto said.

"No," Specter choked. He sounded on the verge of drowning or on the verge of tears. "This proves it. You're not the real one."

"That's what I would say," Makoto admitted. "But the real me, the human me, is capable of moving past that."

Specter groaned. The sorrowful cry marked his defeat, compounded by the dissolution of his being. Makoto expected Specter to suddenly dissolve into thin air, but instead the other him collapsed like an ocean wave as he died. The remnants of Specter crashed over him, stopping his breath for one suffocating moment. When Makoto was able to breathe again, he found himself all wet in a puddle of the grudge of the other him.

"How very like me," Makoto said out loud.


End file.
